Detector de Emociones
by Dark Emocion Rose
Summary: Mascara que cubre nuestras emociones,el dolor es el escape de cada alma, sufrimiento en el que nos escudamos... no es nada comercial asi acá les capitulo tres
1. Inico

Alo!! Acá les traemos una nueva historia la continuare según ustedes quieran es una idea un poco chocante así que no les pediré que sean condescendientes pueden ser todo lo crueles que quieran.

-bla bla bla ´´Hablan´´

-_''bla bla bla'' Piensan_

[Intervención de la Autora]

**OoOoOoO **Cambio de escena

**Detector de Emociones**

**Fic dedicado a todas las personas que se encierran en su propio dolor!**

**Inicio**

El dolor consumía su ser, podía sentir el penetrante olor a metal invadía su sentido del olfato era de esperar que en un momento como ese corriera a pedir ayuda pero se sentía completamente feliz, nadie arruinaría su sensación de placer le encantaba ver como su blanca piel era manchada por el espeso liquido de color rojo disfrutaba como este salía caliente y luego por el contacto con la dermis se tornaba frio caía al piso como hace poco tiempo sus sueños, ilusiones, felicidad fueron destruidos. Quien imaginaria que estaría autoprovocándose dolor en su baño personal le hubiese encantado gritarle con todas sus fuerzas que no dejaría a sus amigos, no abandonaría su casa, ese lugar aunque amargo era el único recuerdo de su madre.

-Porque Oka-san me dejaste?

Aunque su cuerpo ya estaba sintiendo la necesidad de la sangre que ella estaba cortándole, no se sentía débil al contrario quería terminar su maldita existencia y que el demonio la alegara de todas las estúpidas reglas de todos ellos del causante de su desdicha.

Padre refunfuño entre dientes la joven como lo odiaba por su culpa no pudo despedirse de su madre no era justo, ella tenia ese derecho podía soportar verla conectada a esos tubos ya no era una niña, pero el se lo negó la chicas de perladas orbes derramaba amargas lagrimas mientras la sangre ya fluía mas despacio la herida no iba a matarla pero le daría esa sensación de paz '_'Dolor si que es interesante y completamente adictivo''__**. **_Escucho pasos en la escalera ya sabia quien era hizo un conteo mental en su cabeza y justo cuando llego al numero cero se escucho del otro lado de la puerta de su pieza su voz.

-Hinata-sama ya es hora dese prisa o su padre va a regañarle? –el chico se notaba preocupado su prima tena horas dentro de su habitación y no salía-

Se levanto con suma pereza haciendo ruido para que el chico comprendiera que ella estaba hay , no tenia ganas de responder es mas ni siquiera quería acatar esa orden por todos los malditos demonios es que acaso no tenia derecho a que su dolor la ahogara que no la dejarían vivir en su miseria, su dolor, su aislamiento es su vida no tienen derecho no pueden pedirle que abandone Japón, los pasillos por donde caminaba con su madre, el jardín que cuidaron juntas, la comida, los olores, los festivales, todo eso que amaba solo por que le recordaba esa persona.

Recogió su navaja fiel compañera de momentos mas que una amiga o mejor que eso, se miro al espejo era mas que obvio se notaba pálida mas de los de normal, lavo su cara y sus heridas tomo de entre todo el desorden unas toallitas húmedas limpio el piso donde las manchas de la sangre que minutos antes derramo estaban presentes , Antes de colocarse sus brazaletes observo su antebrazo derecho estaba mas que orgullosa llevaba ya dos años haciendo su ritual cada vez que algo torturaba su paz mental y nadie lo había notado, delineo sus ojos con el lápiz negro organizo su cabellera dejando caer su flequillo sobre su frente maquillaje no le importaba demostraría como se sentía con la decisión de su padre, guardo entre su mochila su navaja dejándola sobre su silla con sus manos formo el marco de la cama extrañaría su habitación principalmente su madre le contaba maravillosas historias, suspiro agotada y abrió la puerta.

-nii-san acá estoy no te preocupes aun no he huido –estaba cansada de ver su mirada de lastima nadie lo obligaba a protegerla pero hay estaba siempre a su lado como que alguien le pidió su ayuda maldito-

-mañana es su viaje Hinata-sama y como sabrá tendrá que madrugar así que no le tendrá tiempo de despedirse de sus amigos – el no quería que se marchara pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo- Gomen intente hacer que su padre cambiara de opinión pero no pude.

Apretó sus puños sintiéndose impotente no quería llorar no iba hacerlo y menos delante de el su lastima la podía oler, '_'Neji tu siempre creyéndote que controlas a todo mundo, que sabe como se sienten, siempre lo cree que me conoce nadie me conoce todos son un estrobo porque no simplemente desaparecen'' __**[Kami que amargada me saliste Hina-chan] **_volteo hasta quedar frente a el levanto la vista mirándolo , se coloco el cabello detrás de las orejas y con toda la amargura que traía dentro le escupió prácticamente las palabras mas frías que había dicho desde el día que perdió a su madre.

-nii-san tu no eres un maldito detector de emociones así que deja de tenerme lastima no sabes como me enfermas.

-Hinata-sama –intento sujetarla el no le tenia lastima la quería mucho y jamás intento hacer que se sintiera mal pero la chica evito el agarre y bajo las escaleras rápidamente fue un milagro que no se callera-

En el piso bajo estaba su maldito verdugo acompañado del mycobacterium de su hermana mirándola con superioridad como siempre, pero cuando vives en el rechazo aprendes a tolerarlo.

-Mañana en la madrugada sales espero no lo arruines Hinata –escupía su nombre- es un colegio muy prestigioso entiendes?

-si señor –contesto sin ganas-

-Hanabi y yo vamos a salir así que tienes tiempo de poner en orden tus prioridades.

**ooOOOoOoOo**

Un coche muy lujoso iba a toda velocidad en plena madrugada con destino al aeropuerto una joven de 16 años con cabellera oscura y destellos azules estaba sentada ocupando la parte trasera del vehículo, al volante estaba un señor de cabellera blanca por la edad, Hinata se sentía en plena confianza con el era el mejor amigo de su madre y siempre las ayudaba en sus escapadas a la plaza de Konoha, la chica contaba con detalles lo ocurrido en la tarde de ayer.

-Esa fue su magistral despedida que simpático no, en esta casa se rebosa de alegría no cree Uyhei-san?

-señorita Hyuga sabe como son las cosas los reglamentos aunque su padre se paso con la despedida.

La chica soltó una risa divertida ya lograba aceptar las cosas, extrañaría al viejito y sus inusuales comentarios.

-Señorita hemos llegado –puntualizo el hombre a la entrada al aeropuerto- voy a extrañarla y recuerde que las gotas se llevan los pesares –sonrisa-

-Por supuesto Uyhei-san lo extrañare

El hombre abrazo a la adolescente llena de problemas internos eso bien lo sabia pero ella tendría que madurar sola.

La chica se disponía a dormir coloco su Ipop con su lista de reproducción mas sinfónica y cerro sus ojos estaba en primera clase podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie la molestaría, observo a su alredor se podían ver algunos turistas que de seguro pasaron sus vacaciones en Japón, su atención se puso sobre un jovencito que según parecía discutía con la azafata se quito los auriculares y efectivamente el muchacho estaba haciendo un escándalo porque no le dejaban subir a su perro hasta allá, el chico tenia una hermosa cabellera rubia brillante '_'seguro usa un buen acondicionador oye en que estas pensando eso que importa''_ el muchacho seguía rogando por que dejaran que el animal se quedase y algunas de las personas le decían que era imposible su idea pero el muchacho gano y le dejaron tener al perro Hinata suspiro mientras observaba al alegre rubio dar vueltas de felicidad.

''_que locura''_ colocándose nuevamente los auriculares y dispuesta a dormir.

**OoOoO**

**Agradecimientos**

**A quienes leen esta locura de mas arriba y bueno todo es aceptado**


	2. Mascara

Bien acá estoy otra vez, repuesta y con nuevas pilas debido a las vacaciones, muchísimas gracias por siempre tomar en cuenta lo que se me ocurre, algunas veces pienso que estoy enferma pero ustedes me hacen saber que no soy la única en el mundo con problemas psicoactivos y adicción un tanto obsesiva por el Anime xD!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Pero esta historia sí es mía. _**[Todos lo saben pero lo coloco por si acaso]**_

-bla bla bla Hablan

-_''bla bla bla'' Piensan_

[_**Intervención de la Autora**_]

**OoOoOoO **Cambio de escena

**Detector de Emociones**

_**Capitulo dedicado a quienes transforman sus sentimientos para no ser juzgados.**_

_**Mascara.**_

''_Al fin aterrizamos sobre tierra firme, estoy decepcionada al encontrarme sana y salva mi deseo era que el avión volase en mil pedazos y mis restos calcinados por el fuego fueran libres, por supuesto no estaría con mi madre pero al menos no sentiría este dolor en mis entrañas arraigado en todo mi ser''_

La joven aeromoza se acerco a la señorita depositada en el asiento la cual según ella parecía estar dormida _''esos clientes de primera clase siempre tan exigentes'' _toco suavemente el hombro de la adolescente.

-Señorita despierte, el avión ha llegado a su destino –dijo la mujer de cabellera negra y ojos verdes, al observar como la jovencita levantaba la vista dejando al descubierto sus preciosos ojos color luna inconscientemente la mujer sonrió- Bienvenida a Londres.

-Gracias –tomo su mochila, notando que los demás pasajeros ya habían abandonado el avión un ligero sonrojo producto de la vergüenza se asomo en sus pálidas mejillas- no quise causar molestias –se disculpo la chica haciendo una reverencia y abandonando el lugar- Gomen

El golpe del húmedo clima le dio fuertemente en la cara no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir la fría brisa _''el clima se parece a mi interior es desolador y triste''_ observo cada centímetro del inmenso lugar la arquitectura que se levantaba sobre sus ojos era en extremo maravillosa moderna y extremadamente fascinante, se acerco al maletero para su sorpresa su equipaje estaba completamente ordenado en un carrito de mano y detrás de este se encontraba un hombre no era un hombre muy maduro bien su rostro parecía de algunos 27 años que le sonreía a la chica, instintivamente Hinata volteo hacia atrás pero sus ojos no notaron a nadie mas así que por descarte de variables esa sonrisa era para ella además tenia su equipaje se reprendió mentalmente por no pensar en eso y se acerco al chico-hombre.

-Bienvenida a Londres señorita Hyuga –al parecer el hombre era una persona alegre- Mi nombre es Angus y seré su chofer un placer tenerle en esta bella ciudad.

-Gracias – _''es que acaso todos son amables acá rayos porque son tan felices ''_ - vámonos.

-por supuesto

Esas calles se le hacían muy conocidas no era la primera vez que visitaba Londres, al contrario de las demás ocasiones no se sentía feliz, el auto se detuvo en el residencial en extremo lujoso si de algo podía presumir es de que nunca le falto nada recibió los correspondientes saludos y se encamino por el lujoso pasillo decorado como la real familia inglesa con toques dorados en las paredes color acre exuberantes lámparas de techo en fin detalles que complementaban la tendencia barroca del lugar llego a su habitación la cual se encontraba en completa oposición del resto de la decoración paredes pintadas de un color lila un lindo escritorio blanco, equipo de sonido computadora y una mini-biblioteca personal a todo le sumamos su enorme cama era una vida de princesa.

-Maldita fortuna –Escupió arrojando prácticamente sus pertenencias al suelo acabando con el orden del lugar se lanzo sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos- este lugar sigue igual.

Era tanto el cansancio que los ojos color luna se refugiaron en los increíblemente acogedores brazos de Morfeo, no era una ilusión óptica lo que su mente le reflejaba más bien un recuerdo un tanto oculto en su subconsciente.

__________

_**Flashback**_

_-Hina-chan amor vamos te encantara tu habitación –la mujer de larga cabellera azulada guiaba a una pequeña de 8 años por los pasillos de lo que parecía un antiguo castillo- toma mi mano vida._

_-Oka-san porque es tan grande este lugar? –Levantando sus hermosas orbes blancas para mirar al ser mas importante en su vida-_

_-Amor, la fortuna y no la sabiduría rige nuestras vidas –se notaba el deje de tristeza en cada palabra que decía-_

_La niña no comprendía las palabras de su madre así que se limito ha sonreír y decirle que le quería con todos su corazón._

_**End Flashback**_

______________

La joven se levanto exaltada no porque le molestara el recuerdo sino porque ya entendía lo familiar que se le hacia el lugar y ahora era lo suficientemente madura para comprender las palabras de su madre eran completamente ciertas suspiro cansada, de todo incluso su vida el mundo se ensancha haciéndonos tropezar pero de igual manera los seres humanos nos ensanchamos intentando por todos los medios esconder lo que sentimos para no ser juzgados nos transformamos en seres felices optimistas siendo no mas que una mascara de fortaleza la cual llevamos hasta cierto tiempo cuando nos resulta cansada no olvidamos de fingir y eso estaba pasándole a Hinata estaba cansada de transformar sus emociones.

''_es extraño que no halla sonado el despertador ,,,,,,,,, MIERDA! Me he olvidado colocarlo ''_ la peliazul se exalto busco entre sus cosas el teléfono móvil suspiro aliviada al notar que aun era temprano para comenzar su tortura se dirigió al cuarto de baño y termino de colocarse la ropa nada ostentoso lo que menos necesitaba era recordar su vida de princesa su vestimenta consistía en un top de color negro de mangas cortas encima de este una cazadora negra con detalles violetas los cuales eran dibujos de panecillos y flores un pantalón negro y converse negros con detalles violetas, justo terminaba de colocarse el maquillaje para disimular la hinchazón de sus ojos producto de su llanto nocturno tocaron a la puerta.

-Señorita Hyuga es momento de llevarla a su recinto estudiantil –la peliazul conocía esa voz fue la misma que la recogió en el aeropuerto- Señorita esa despierta?

La joven hizo ruido para darle a entender que si, minutos después salió de la habitación lista para irse.

**OOoOoOoOo**

Un par de imponentes jóvenes entre 16 años se encontraba encima de un convertible negro [no tengo que decir que el coche era del año] observando un enorme compendio de salones de clase y habitaciones el Internado Sain`t Laurend el mas reconocido en toda Europa y posiblemente en todo el mundo el edificio se notaba antiguo pero dentro las instalaciones eran completamente modernas, ambos jóvenes al parecer ya se conocían, debido a la amistad con la que se trataban.

-Al parecer este año transcurrirá igual que el anterior –la cara del chico refleja su agrado por el lugar el muchacho un tanto desarrollado para su edad su cabellera de color rojo intenso lo hacia destacar de todos los demás sumado a eso unos misteriosos ojos color aguamarina completaban el toque maestro con su bien formado cuerpo- creo que aparte de nosotros nadie maduro –miro a su compañero- no crees asi?

-Hm. Creo que la palabra madurez no existe en su vocabulario –el chico no se quedaba atrás su cabellera negro azabache sumado a sus penetrante ojos del mismo color increíble cuerpo y finas facciones complementados con su actitud fría y se podría decir calculadora le daban el toque maestro de sensualidad y misterio que la mayoría de los hombres envidiaría – todos siguen igualmente estúpidos que el año pasado.

Los jóvenes sonrieron con arrogancia entre si, mirando a sus compañeros reencontrándose entre ellos.

-nee chicos –un tercer muchacho apareció en escena, este también tenia un increíble cuerpo su cabello de color rubio peinado de manera desordenada y profundo ojos azules contrarrestado con unas marcas en su mejillas en forma de bigotes de gato que le daban el perfecto toque entre inocencia y picardía - los he buscado por todo el internado donde demonios estaban?

-Hablando de inmaduros –comento el pelirrojo- Naruto cabeza hueca acá hemos estado siempre.

-Si ya los vi –sonrió alegre mientras se pasaba las manos en la nuca- los extrañe en vacaciones.

-Claro, me encantaría decir que yo igual pero seria una vil mentira –el pelinegro no era nada amigable si realmente no lo sentía de ese modo el odiaba las mascaras de las personas simplemente decía las cosas como las pensaba aunque resultaran hirientes-

-Sasuke tu siempre igual de simpático, no crees Gaara? –La sonrisa del muchacho aun adornaba sus labios-

- Al menos fue honesto –dando por terminada la absurda platica- miren aquí llegan las submentales.

- Es el Karma –suspiro el pelinegro – si lo es.

El pelirrojo coloco una extraña mueca en su cara al mirar a su amigo masajeando su frente.

-Tan corrompidas están por los gérmenes de la estupidez que en este momento ya nada bueno pude salir de ellas –Puntualizo Gaara otra vez finalizando la conversación-

_________

Una limosina de color negro se estaciono dejándola ver el centro de estudio, todos amotinados en grupos _''ya me imaginaba que cada uno de ellos es igual al anterior''_ la chica agradeció a Angus por traerla mientras este iba a solucionar algunos detalles la dejo explorar el lugar.

**OoOoOoO**

Tengo que decir que me siento en extremo complacida por saber que al menos alguien leyó el capitulo anterior la verdad no espero de esto una historia comercial solo me parece el momento adecuado para publicar algo parecido la madurez es una de las cualidades que me falta claro lo infantil lo necesito pero si fuera mas madura las cosas no me afectarían tanto eso es mas un autoregaño para mi xD.

Agradecimientos!

_**layill**_ te considero una persona muy agradable y única muchísimas gracias por leer en serio estoy muy agradecida de saber que al menos te pareció interesante ^^

_**azulnaychan**_Muchas muchísimas gracias por leer lo de la realidad posible estoy de acuerdo es lo mas real que he escrito me emociona leer tus Reviews en cuanto a lo de tu historia tu amiga es muy fuerte escribiendo ese tipo de cosas creo que mi madurez emocional no me deja escribir así xD

_**lvlAyra**_ tengo que expresar que me siento en extremo honrada de que tu hayas comentado esta historia de verdad la misma autora de uno de los Fic mas interesantes (_**La silenciosa Aurora**__**)**_ que he leído me ha comentado Kawaii estoy dando salticos de la emoción y además dices que relato bien no quepo en mi de la felicidad xD Gracias por leer mil gracias.

Chicas las quiero un monton de veras _**[Soné a Naruto xD]**_


	3. Transparencia

Mis amores bellos perdón por la terrible imperdonable ausencia prometo ponerme al día en esta semana y componer todos mis problemas familiares que se que nos les interesan para nada pero ha sido bastante difícil el hecho de tener que aguardar financieramente y toda una series de complicaciones las quiero un montón espero que no me odien enserio me pondré al día pronto si es que encuentro mis archivos antiguos y los buscare bien lo prometo besos.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, Los personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama. Pero esta historia sí es mía. _**[Todos lo saben pero lo coloco por si acaso]**_

-bla bla bla Hablan

-_''bla bla bla'' Piensan_

[_**Intervención de la Autora**_]

**OoOoOoO **Cambio de escena

**Nota** en este capitulo lo relata Hinata por eso esta en primera persona **Aclaro**

**Detector de Emociones**

_**Capitulo dedicado a quienes se sienten transparentes ante otros**_

**Transparencia**

Rodee con mis ojos el inmenso lugar daba la apariencia de esos palacios reales el lugar es mas que inmenso de mis labios escapo una exclamación de asombro, analice a mis ''compañeros'' recordando lo difícil que es para mi relacionarme con los demás no es que sea antisocial solo demasiado extrovertida para que alguien se anime a entenderme algunos de ellos parecían normales otros definitivamente era una especie singular un grupo de chicas todas pre-fabricadas sus voces chillonas su emoción incontrolable y risas se metían en mis oídos como filosas agujas tan doloroso insoportable respire hondo y llene mis pulmones del delicioso olor de los jardines. El lugar inspiraba arte y delicadeza todo lo contrario a mi existencia, nada especial simplemente la única habilidad que me podría atribuir es convertir oxigeno en dióxido de carbono y no es algo por lo cual deba sentirme orgullosa '_' siempre seré inferior completamente inferior''_ pesimismo esa es una característica que jamás cambiare.

Angus se acerco a Hinata con su porte de caballero tez blanca ojos cafés cabello castaño de suave implante además de una sonrisa encantadora y voz suave pero a la vez potente las chicas los miraban con la esperanza en sus ojos de que este fuera su nuevo profesor el chico-hombre de aproximadamente 26 años llamo lentamente a la ojiluna envuelta en pensamientos sonrió suavemente al notar como la chica se sobresaltaba a su llamado por su mente corrían pensamientos de que seria una jefa estupenda aunque parecía llena de una tristeza inexplicable.

-Señorita Hyuga acompáñeme para que reciba el programa escolar y el uniforme de su nuevo colegio.

La chica lo siguió sin hacer ningún tipo de comentarios sus ojos recorrían el interior del edificio el cual era una combinación entre lo clásico y el toque moderno que daban la apariencia de una casa, aunque ese lugar era un internado Hinata por ordenes de su verdugo **[quiero decir padre xD]** tenia que ir a dormir a su casa, no le molestaba su habitación había sido diseñada por su madre lo cual le daba paz, después de recibir su uniforme Angus la guio al vestidor despidiéndose con una reverencia le hizo saber con un gesto que regresaría por ella mas tarde, una sonrisa se asomo lentamente en los labios de la chica cuando noto el extraordinario trasero que se gastaba el ingles después de meditarlo bajo la cara avergonzada por su actitud **[ yo se lo agarro :Q_ okno]**

Para su sorpresa el uniforme resulto ser mas triste y poco favorecedor de lo que se imaginaba un típico uniforme con una falda bastante incomoda pero resultaba cálido y agradable a la vista salió del vestidor y con pasos lentos se dispuso a seguir a la multitud guiada hasta un salón de conferencias con un enorme letrero de bienvenida, tomo asiento en la parte del fondo en una fila de sillas completamente vacía levanto la cara mirando al techo y recordándose lo patética que es antes de comenzar a autoinsultarse noto un movimiento una hermosa chica de su edad tomo lugar a su lado la miro con voz suave la saludo.

-Hola, es la primera vez que me encuentro este uniforme lindo.

De los labios de la ojiluna se escapo una expresión de afirmación. La joven continúo hablando.

-Me gustan las personas calladas como tu debido a que hablo de manera descontrolada y cuando estoy con una persona callada puedo expresarme mucho, Mi nombre es Sakura mi cumpleaños es el 28 de marzo por lo cual mi signo es Aries soy activa y también destructiva –comento la chica mientras sonreía- y que hay sobre ti?

-Me llamo Hinata y yo bueno pss…

-Hinata que hermoso nombre te presentare a mis amigas –la ojiluna fue prácticamente arrastrada por la fuerza de la pelirrosa a un grupo de adolescentes pubertas que se veían huecas inmaduras y superficiales de la boca de la ojiluna salió un suspiro mientras era acomodada alrededor de una manada de cabeza huecas.

Hinata se levanto del lugar que le había sido asignado y con la poca cortesía que le quedaba les dijo '_'No creo que nos llevemos bien somos diferentes ustedes son tan transparentes incluso con sus mascaras cargadas de maquillaje''_ levanto sus pisadas y se alejo lentamente ubicándose en las filas del fondo sus ojos se desviaron hacia un chico de cabellera rubia mal peinada el cual tenia una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Naruto se recostaba sobre su silla contando su increíble historia del porque no debes comer frijoles cuando invitas a salir a una chica.** [Imaginen a Naruto mal del estomago y relatando la historia okya las dejo leer] **Su compañero pelirrojo miro de reojo a su amigo mientras escuchaba las palabras del rubio hiperactivo mas sus mente divagaba en sus pinturas incompletas su falta de creatividad lo torturaba era como si el destino le tuviera una época de completa desconexión artística no es posible que no tuviera el mas mínimo de inspiración entonces la vio esa chica de ojos perlados larga cabellera negra y que caminaba por el corredor mirando justo hacia donde ellos estaban su tristeza era visible incluso aunque no estuviera cerca Gaara notaba una expresión melancólica y una aura un tanto perturbada ella era su musa de ese momento tan ilegible como papel viejo guardado como un tesoro, el rubio lo golpeo mientras se reía sin sentido por como arruino su única oportunidad de perder su virginidad en su viaje de vacaciones.

Los tres chicos rieron mientras el pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado hacia gesto con la cara de que era hora de prestar atención un hombre de edad avanzada ocupo el escenario dando la bienvenida formal y el inicio de una nueva época escolar discutiendo sobre cuestiones técnicas y formaciones de estudio el colegio siempre es el primero en todo y así tiene que ser lo primero en sus vidas concluyo y fue despedido con una lluvia de aplausos apenas dio por concluido el evento Hinata salió literalmente corriendo de la sala de conferencias y se dirigió a los baños.

Tenia nauseas y se sentía débil antes de llegar a su destino sus piernas la traicionaron cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando el impacto que nunca llego.

-Donde estoy? –Froto sus ojos con pereza-

-Come esto –una voz fuerte y un poco atemorizante dijo-

Tome entre mis manos el dulce que me ofrecía aquel chico de cabellera roja brillante lo miraba mientras daba vueltas en mis dedos al caramelo me anime a preguntarle que había pasado y el se limito a decirme que comiera aquella golosina baje mis vista al contenido calórico después de algunas cuentas en mi cabeza decidí comerlo, en mi rostro se dibujo una sonrisa involuntaria debido a lo dulce que se tornaba mi interior cerré los ojos para disfrutar y me olvide por completo que estaba siendo observada.

-Estuvo rico cierto? –Pregunto en tono un tanto arrogante- deberías comer mejor seria una pena que murieras –el chico me extendió otro caramelo mientras sus hermosos ojos color agua marina se encontraban con los míos – esto cura la amargura –afirmo mientras se acercaba a la puerta-

-Espera –musite- cual es tu nombre?

-Gaara, se mas cuidadosa Hinata. –Se despidió con la mano y salió de la enfermería-

-Que lindo se escucho mi nombre con su voz –inconscientemente me sonroje-

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Entre los innumerables salones del enorme colegio se encendían las luces del estudio de pintura un pelirrojo sacaba sus lienzos y comenzaba la obra inspirada por lo que es su nueva musa transparente a la vista pero incomprensible a los sentidos.

Sonreía para si al ver como el nuevo año escolar prometía ser interesante y sobretodo en el ambiente había detectado emociones peligrosas y a la vez atractivas comenzó a trazar suaves líneas en el lienzo sumergido en el poder curativo del arte.

**FELIIZ AÑO 2012 :D**


End file.
